


Midnight blowjobs and rough fuckings

by Somethingsomethingdarkside



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cum Inflation, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingsomethingdarkside/pseuds/Somethingsomethingdarkside
Summary: Its the middle of night and John has been woken up by Terezi's huge cock pointing at him. How does he deal with this? by sucking her off course but instead he ends up getting roughly fucked by her.
Relationships: John Egbert/Terezi Pyrope
Kudos: 28





	Midnight blowjobs and rough fuckings

Johns sleep was suddenly interupted as felt Terezi turn in her sleep next too him. When the two of them had first gotten together she had been much closer in size too him but by the time he had stopped growing she just kept growing until the two of them were vastly diffrent in height and just about everything. But just her turning too face him in her sleep wasnt what had woken him up no it was the feeling of an huge cock pressing on him.

Finding out his alien girlfriend had an absolutely massive cock? Big surprise. Finding out he absolutely loved it! An even bigger surprise. There was no way he was falling asleep again now. Especially now with that cock on his mind. 

He carefully manoeuvred his way down too her crotch carful as to not wake her just yet. He grabbed her cock with both hands as he leaned forwards licking at the tip. Terezi made an small moan of pleasure causing John to stop before he heard her resume her low snoaring.

He opened his mouth wide for her fat cock wrapping his lips around it slowly moving an couple of inches in too his mouth. He stopped to make sure she hadnt been woken up before he started to slowly bod his head on her cock. The taste of her cock was absolutely intoxicating. 

He started to take her deeper and deeper until he felt her cock against the entrence of his throat. As much as John loved the taste he didnt dare get it in his throat, it was far too big for that. Her cock absolutely dwarfed his own easily three times the size of his.

His tongue swirled around her length as he bodded his head going faster and faster. He could taste the precum dropping on to his tongue causing him to eagirly swallow down what had become his favoure taste. It all had caused his own cock to stand fully erect, and he knew that as always he would end up cumming without ever getting touched down there.

His head was suddenly forced forwards causing him to gag as Terezi's cock pressed harshly against his throat. Her large hand had roughly grabbed his head, his eyes quickly looking up but his sigh being blocked off by her more than large breasts. "Up this early for an meal?" Her voice was as teasing as always he should have known better than to think he could have gotten away with this without her noticing.

She pushed his head against her again forcing his throat to accept her cock in to it causing him to gag once again while Terezi started too moan. With part of her cock in his throat the rest easily slid in as she pressed him against her crotch, an bulge going along his throat along her cock.

Despite his gagging John eagerly swirled his tongue around her cock before he felt Terezi start to pull out before slamming in to him again. John started too feel dizzy as she repidietly slammed his face against her, having trouble getting any oxygen as her ferocious face fucking continued.

He moaned as he felt himself came, his small cum spurt landed on to her leg being only an fraction of the potential cum Terezi could blast out. Terezi hadnt even noticed that he had came from just getting his throat fucked she was entirely focused on stuffing the smaller human with her cum.

Terezi moaning got louder and louder with every time she slammed in to him before she suddenly stopped holding his head pressed against her groin as she let out her loaded moan yet. As she moaned she released an absolute torrent of cum down his gullet and right in too his stomach.

He could do nothing but wait as his stomach was inflated by her massive amount of cum, it lasted for nearly an minute before the torren of cum died down. Terezi slowly pulled his head off of her massive cock as John quickly started taking deep breaths to make up for his former difficulty of getting in oxygen. 

Terezi pulled him up close to her face smirking at him as she pressed her hand against his inflated stomach almost causing John to cough up some of the cum. "You almost look pregnant like this. But only almost lets make sure you really look pregnant" Terezi cackled before roughly grabbing him by the side.

John was forced on to his stomach as Terezi cralwed on top of him, Terezi holding her still erect cock with one hand. "Terezi! wait a moment atleast lube up first" Terezi merely cackled at his worried state moving her cock to point right on to his pucker. "The saliva my cock is covered in is more than enough, and if it isnt well you better bite the pillow then"

With that Terezi thrusted in too him causing John to let out an shriek of an moan, she had only gotten two inches in to him and yet it felt so god damm filling. She pulled out an inch before slamming half her length in to him at once emittingan loud moan from the both of them.

Terezi's cock was pressed directly on to the poor boys prostate, and it was only pressed harder as she started to thrust her hips in and out of him. John tried too move his hips in time with hers but with how she was laying over his legs he could barely move at all being forced to just lay there and take her cock.

Terezi could barely contain herself anymore as she roughly fucked him, reaching deeper in to him with every thrust. With an load moan her entire body was laid over him making John able to feel her large breasts press against the back of his head. Despite this John barely even noticed being in his own world right now drooling on to the bed.

Just for an second Terezi managed to fit the entiretry of her cock in to him before quickly pulling out again and slamming right back in. She kept thrusting in an rapid pace had she been an human she wouldnt had the chance to go as fast as she did but she was much stronger than an human.

Her cock throbbed in his ass as his tight walls clamped around it desperatly trying to keep it in but failing every time as Terezi pulled out before quickly slamming in to him. "Fuck John how can your ass stay so god damm tight despite how many times i fuck you" John didnt even hear her over the loud sound of her hips slapping against him. 

She was getting close now her cock throbbing more and more in his ass leaking out precum in to him. Her thrusts became faster and more sporadic until in one final thrust she hitched her breath as she kept her hips firmly pressed against him as she came once more.

Spurt after spurt of cum made its way out of her cock and right in to John, it wasnt as much as before but it was still more than enough to inflate his poor stomach even more. John screamed at the feeling of being pumped full of cum once again biting down on the mattress.

She let out an sigh once her orgasm died down, but if she pulled out now it would stain the bed with cum which was something neither of the two wanted. She moved off of him her cock still fully lodged in him, deciding to just keep him impaled on her cock for the night. 

She moved the blanked over the two as she held him close the two of them drifting back in to sleep. John having an wide smile on his face from the sensation having his matesprits massive cock inside him while his face was pressed against her breasts.


End file.
